


L'infanzia del principe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta bambino e le sue 'piccole avventure'.Fa parte di DBNA. Kamhara aka Kamy mi appartiene come personaggio. Reghina appartiene a Vegeta4ever e mi permette di usarla.Scritta sulle note di Voglio diventar presto un re; soundtrack del Re Leone.





	L'infanzia del principe

L'infanzia del principe

 

Kamy incrociò le gambe, appoggiò le mani sull’erba umida e osservò in lontananza il deserto rossastro. Le iridi vermiglie le divennero castane e il vento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi intorno al viso. Si girò e osservò il principe dei saiyan uscire dal fango dello stagno, i capelli a fiamma aderivano al viso del bambino, la coda grondava fango e teneva tra le mani una rana bluastra.

“Presa, così impara a dubitare delle capacità del futuro re dei saiyan!” si vantò. Kamy sorrise, le iridi le divennero azzurre, osservò l’animale gracchiare gonfiando la gola, creando una sacca azzurrina.

“E’ vero che avete sterminato gli Tsufuru ieri notte?” domandò la bambina. Vegeta ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e lasciò cadere l’animale. Strinse un pugno, le iridi color ossidiana gli brillarono e fu avvolto da un alone blu notte.

“Non ne è rimasto vivo nessuno. La gloria è ricaduta su mio padre, finalmente la nostra razza non è più loro schiava. E un giorno non dovremo nemmeno inchinarci a Freezer” sancì. Dimenò la coda, alzò il capo e accentuò il ghigno.

“Diventerò il leggendario supersaiyan e salverò il mio popolo!” gridò.

“Vostra altezza, tenete Asperigus” disse Nappa. Si piegò in avanti e fece oscillare il peluche di una scimmia davanti al viso del bambino, tenendo il giocattolo per una zampa. Vegeta saltò e prese l’animaletto di pezza, affondando il mento nella pelliccia marrone scuro.

“Nappa! Tu non mi prendi sul serio” si lamentò. Kamy si alzò in piedi, mise le mani sui fianchi e annuì.

“Ha ragione. Lui sarà il futuro re e io la sua potentissima strega” borbottò. Nappa scoppiò a ridere, il ciuffo di capelli neri sul suo capo liscio oscillò a destra e a sinistra.

“Sarete anche riuscito a sconfiggere centinaia di saybamen, ma al momento siete un re tutto sporco” ribatté. Vegeta digrignò i denti e soffiò con il naso. Incrementò l’aura, il fango schizzò tutt’intorno, Kamhara si nascose dietro un albero dimenando la coda. Nappa si protesse il viso con un braccio, ricoprendosi di fango. Vegeta strinse al petto il peluche e sorrise, avanzando.

“Ora sono pulito e sarò il più grande re che questo pianeta abbia mai visto”. Si vantò, gonfiando il petto. Si alzò in volo e atterrò sopra il ramo di un albero e aprì le braccia.

“Sarò temuto e riverito. L’universo intero tremerà davanti al mio nome!” si vantò. Mise una gamba dietro l’altra, teneva il peluche per la coda con una mano, chiuse l’altra a pugno e si mise il braccio davanti al viso.

“Basta che non ti fai crescere la barba” borbottò Kamhara. Si avvicinò all’albero su cui era il migliore amico. Nappa si strinse uno dei baffi e sogghignò.

“Forse se ti farai crescere i baffi, vostra altezza” disse. Uscì un fazzoletto dall’armatura bianca sopra la battle-suit e si pulì il viso dal fango.

“Fino a che non sarete re ricordatevi di non nominare Freezer se non è strettamente necessario. E soprattutto di non offenderlo finché non avrete la preparazione necessaria per batterlo” gli ricordò. Vegeta sbuffò e si sedette sul ramo, Kamhara si sedette accanto a lui e gli strinse una spalla.

“Ricordati come è finita Reghina” sussurrò. Vegeta sentì gli occhi pizzicare, avvertì una fitta al petto e soffiò dalle narici.

 “Un giorno la vendicherò, lo giuro” ringhiò.

 


End file.
